


Summer Eclipse

by Melie



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Français | French, M/M, POV First Person, Probably ooc, Songfic, old fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-30
Updated: 2004-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic (Summer Eclipse, Gala). Vincent Valentine FF7 x Laguna Loire FF8 . Ou comment l'humain qui vivait au soleil rencontra l'être de la nuit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. La chanson "Summer Eclipse" et ses paroles appartiennent à Gala.

Il esquissa un sourire et ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux rouges, rencontrèrent les miens.

_The moon will never touch the sun_  
The journey I am on he's not begun  
Summer eclipse I can't forget  
The day when night and day had met 

J'étais de passage dans ce bar. Lui aussi. Juste de passage.

Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux rouges. Nous avons discuté et, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne sachions pourquoi, il a finit par me dire ce qu'il était.

Il était une créature de la nuit, tandis que moi, je fais partie de ceux qui vivent à la lumière du soleil. Si nous avons réussi à nous croiser, cette fois, cette seule fois, ce n'était que pur hasard.

_I didn't listen to your voice_  
I could just hear your thoughts inside  
We'd know exactly what to say, if we'd forget the world outside 

Ses yeux m'ont immédiatement passionné, envoûté. Je me sentais à l'aise, assis là à côté de lui. Je me sentais même très bien.

Et j'ai finit par me rendre compte... je ne saurais jamais expliquer comment... j'ai su que lui aussi, il était bien, là, avec moi.

Nous aurions tout deux souhaité que cela dure éternellement.

Il y avait soudainement tant de choses à se dire... tant de paroles à exprimer... tant de mots, tant de pensées...

Mais parce que le monde autour de nous tournait, parce que nous le savions, parce que nous ne l'avions pas oublié, nous avons tu les appels de nos cœurs.

_Time separates our lives_  
So I guess I must say goodbye  
Summer eclipse I can't forget  
The day when night and day had met 

Je ne le reverrai plus jamais. J'aurais même pu ne jamais le rencontrer. Le hasard a fait qu'un jour nos vies se sont croisées. Mais il n'y aura sans doute pas de seconde chance.

Je sais cependant que jamais, jamais je ne l'oublierai. Jamais je n'oublierai cette soirée où j'ai rencontré mon âme sœur. Mais il n'y aura pas de seconde chance.

_We know the truth_  
It's hard to lie  
We try to avoid each other's eyes 

Nous l'avons réalisé tous deux dès la première seconde. Nous nous sommes cherché du regard, il s'est levé de sa place initiale et a pris siège à côté de moi. Il m'a sourit, m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et m'a parlé comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours. CE qui est vrai.

_They say our hands should never touch_  
Rules of love that kill so much  
I'll wait for you, if this can't be  
We'll meet again in a dream 

Un vampire et un roi : l'alliance impossible. De plus, il ne faisait que passer dans la ville. Nous ne pourrons nous revoir, nous ne pourrons nous aimer.

Je l'attends toujours cependant. Si jamais il y avait tout de même une seconde chance.

Et nous pourrons toujours nous rencontrer en rêve...

Si seulement il pouvait y avoir une seconde chance...

_Time separates our lives_  
So I guess I must say good bye  
Summer eclipse I can't forget  
The day when night and day had met 

Même si nous n'allons pas nous revoir, je me souviendrai toujours, à jamais, de ce jour. Le jour où la créature de la nuit rencontra l'homme qui souriait au soleil. Le jour où Vincent Valentine rencontra Laguna Loire.

Non, je ne l'oublierai jamais.

Les secondes chances existent-elles?

Je ne sais pas. J'espère... j'espère le revoir... mais c'est impossible...

Mais...

Est-ce que, quand même... je pourrai avoir une seconde chance? Est-ce que je pourrai le revoir?

Je ne sais pas.

Est-ce qu'il m'apparaîtra, sous la forme de deux yeux rouges comme ceux qui semblent m'attendre dans ma chambre?


End file.
